The Away Mission
by geminem-lc
Summary: Harry Potter StarTrek Voyager crossover! - Harry's apparition test takes him where no man has seen before (lol)
1. The Test

This account is a shared account. 'The Away Mission' author: Elise Worrall. Chapter 1 

Harry stood fiddling with his thumbs nervously. He looked up at the door every few seconds. The day of his apparition test had sort of sprung on him, he felt totally unprepared and prayed to God he wouldn't get splinched. The thought of half his body somewhere and the other half somewhere else made him queasy.

A creaking noise came from outside the door as a wizard stepped through. He caught a glimpse of Ron and Fred…or George standing outside grinning at him with their thumbs up. 

"Mr Harry Potter?" the man said, his eyes darting to the scar upon his forehead. "Of course…Mr McGonachy, Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. I will be testing you," he announced as they shook hands.

He was a tall, balding man in black and bottle green robes. Harry followed him to a bookcase in the corner of the room.

"Now, let me see. Ah, yes here it is," he muttered, pulling out a brown folder, ticking a sheet inside and scribbling a few notes then returning to the centre of the room. "Now, let's begin shall we?"

"OK," Harry replied weakly.

"I would like you to disapparate to the red mark on the floor over there, Mr Potter."

Harry looked at the large red mark on the wooden floor about 20 metres to his left. It was a big room…He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and…*crack*.

When he opened them, however he found himself not to be on the red spot, not in the room, not in the Ministry of Magic even. He had never seen this place before. Before Harry could think, do or say anything a female voice came from the right of him…

"Security to the bridge!"

TBC…


	2. Voyager

Chapter 2 

Harry zipped around. The woman stared at him with a look of amazement upon her face. These people were obviously not wizards.

"Where am I?" Harry questioned.

"Your aboard the Federation Starship Voyager. May I ask what you are doing here?" the woman retorted.

Harry didn't know how to answer this. It was a mistake…but they wouldn't believe that. He looked around the room. It was cold and sterile, packed with computers. He looked to his left. An enormous screen was built into the wall although he doubted if this was a television. The image displayed on it was a mass of black, dotted with white lights and an orange sphere directly ahead. This was Space.

"Does he speak our language?" the woman asked.

"He does appear to be human," replied another voice. This was a male voice. 

Harry turned to the person talking. The man was tall and black. Harry's eyes widened as he surveyed his face. His ears were different – they were pointed. He stood about one metre away clutching what appeared to be a weapon. Harry stepped back slowly.

Harry swallowed hard. His mouth was dry and throat was blocked.

"I do," he said quietly.

"Then do you care on telling us who you are and why you're here?" the woman said.

"I…I came here by accident. My name's Harry Potter," he said, aware that every pair of eyes in the room was on him.

At that moment two men appeared from behind a door and walked towards him, weapons in their hands.

The woman gestured to lower their weapons, gave Harry a cold look and said, "Take him to sick bay. Tuvok. Chakotay,"

Harry was led through the ship. It was like something from a science fiction movie but this was real. Unless it was a dream, maybe it was a dream. Still, he had no reason to be scared – he had his wand to protect himself with and he could apparate. No, that was a stupid idea. What if he apparated into space? He'd die.

When they reached their destination. The woman spoke again.

"Computer, activate EMH."

A man appeared in front of them. Did he apparate? Was he a wizard? No, he didn't look one, he looked like the rest – they wore black uniforms with the shoulder area in a different colour. Harry guessed this might determine their rank.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," he said, rather half-heartedly.

"Give him a check-up, Doctor," the woman said.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled out a device which began to flash and display unusual graphs and readings. In his other hand he held a small object which he began to move towards Harry. He moved away.

"Don't worry, it's only a scanning device," the Doctor reassured him.

Harry nodded and let him carry on although he looked every few seconds, afraid of what it might do.

"Now," the woman said, turning to Harry, "are you going to tell us more about yourself? Where do you come from?"

"You mean…what planet?"

She nodded.

"Er…Earth," Harry said, feeling even more nervous as she frowned and exchanged looks with the others.

"Are you sure? In the Alpha Quadrant?" This was another man speaking. He was a quite tall middle-aged man with a strange black tattoo on his forehead.

Harry thought - the Alpha Quadrant? This was getting weirder.

"Erm…what's that?" He replied feeling rather foolish.

The doors opened to the sick bay and someone came in. Harry nearly fell off the bed he was sitting on. The short, podgy man who entered wasn't human, Harry was sure of that.

His skin was blotchy and had large ridges on his face. His hair was different too. It was a yellowy colour and sat on the top centre of his head, then down to his shoulders. His eyes were like cats' and his nose was almost piggish.

"Stay calm," the Doctor muttered. "That's just Neelix. He's harmless, which is more than I can say for his cooking."

The woman smirked and turned to smile at Neelix.

"Captain!" He said cheerfully to the woman. He looked at Harry. "This must be our new guest!"

"Yes, this is…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," the Captain said softly.

"Oh. Erm…I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said quite lamely.

Even in Space the reaction was the same. Her eyes darted towards his forehead. She stepped back and started pacing the room, shaking her head.

"No. This must be some kind of joke. Harry Potter died centuries ago, along with all the other wizards."

TBC…


	3. Complications

Chapter 3

Harry looked up. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes became blurry and his head pounded.

"W-what?" He managed to squeak. "The wizards aren't dead, I just spoke with my friends."

The Captain was in deep thought.

"Doctor, run a biological scan to confirm it's him. I'll be on the bridge."

After a few hours of lying on the bed, thinking and watching the Doctor after the scans, the Captain came back.

"Well, Doctor?" 

"It's him," he replied. "I don't know how but it really is him."

The Captain simply nodded and turned to Harry.

"I need to know how you got here. Did you come to give us a message?"

"No, I told you. It was an accident. I was in the Ministry then I apparated here."

"The Ministry?"

"Of Magic."

"And you…apparated here?"

"Yes."

"Years ago Harry Potter vanished as you've described it, but I'm not going to simply accept that he apparated and somehow travelled through time to land on my ship tens of thousands of light years away from Earth. You understand that you story seems rather far-fetched don't you?" She looked at him with a rather sarcastic-sympathetic look.

"Actually a suggestion of time travel would explain the temporal disturbances found on the bridge. A 0.03 differential variance I believe Captain."

"I remember those readings well," she said with a grin.

Harry continued to look confused and fearful. Ten of thousands of light years from Earth? Travelling through time? There was so much he wanted to know but was too scared to ask. He was scared of the answers he might get.

"Where am I then?"

"Right now? Orbiting Aldrais VI. A planet in the Bardarian System."

Harry looked at her blankly.

"A hell of a long away from home."

"Oh."

"What…what year is it?"

"2373 by your calendar."

Harry sat looking at her. This must be a dream. He had had visions before which seemed real enough, this was just a really…real dream.

"So what happened to the wizards?" He squeaked.

"Captain, I don't think you should tell him too much. We still have to think about the Temporal Prime Directive," the man with the tattoo said.

She nodded and turned back to face Harry.

"Maybe later. I really shouldn't tell you more than you need to know."__

"Harry?" It was the alien who spoke.

"Yes?"

"Do want anything to eat? I can take you down to the Mess Hall if you'd like. Or give you a tour of our ship…you can meet Icheb! He's about your age!"

"I…I'm a bit tired at the moment."

"OK, maybe another…"

His sentence was cut short by a vigorous shake. A voice came from no-where, 'Captain to the bridge.'

The Captain signalled for Harry to come with him. "I don't know if this has anything to do with your arrival. I want you with me just in case."

They travelled in the lift to the bridge - this was the room he apparated into. Another jolt. Harry stumbled over his robes as he stepped into the room. The first thing he saw was the view screen, which now displayed a large ship directly ahead. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. The Captain turned to Chakotay.

"This is the last thing we need…Hirogen."

TBC…

Author's Comment: Hehe…I thought about giving the Borg a little part in this but the Hirogen seemed more inventive. Don't worry, you'll find out more about how Harry got on the ship and what happened to all the Wizards, and all along with a little Voyager adventure too J


	4. The Battle

Chapter 4 

"Hail them!" The Captain barked as another shot was fired from the ship, giving an even bigger jolt.

"No response," the black man said. "Shields at 42%"

"Re-route emergency power! Tuvok, open a channel, all hailing frequencies!"

"Hailing frequencies open."

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We are not your enemy!"

A few seconds passed then…

"They are responding," said Tuvok.

"On screen."

Someone…or something appeared on the screen. Harry hadn't seen anyone like this before. He wore a helmet and had many ridges and bumps on his dark face. He spoke in a low growling voice.

"You have entered out territory Captain."

"I'm sorry we didn't pick up any life forms on the planet," the Captain said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. "We came hoping to mine the Dilithium, our own supplies are running low and only have enough for a few weeks. Perhaps we could trade."

"No," the alien said almost instantly, "you have entered Hirogen territory. You may consider yourself prey."

The screen reverted to the image of the ship orbiting the orange planet. They continued to fire. _Prey?_ Harry thought.

"Looks like they've given us no choice. Target their weapon systems," the Captain ordered.

"Phasers armed and ready," replied Tuvok.

"Fire!"

A beam of light shot across the view screen toward the alien ship. Harry was now gripping the railing on the bridge so tightly he could feel his hands going numb. The beam hit the alien ship resulting in an explosion then a report from Tuvok.

"Their weapons have been disabled…and they are hailing."

"That got them talking," Captain Janeway muttered, smiling to herself, "on screen."

"Captain. You fought well…"

An almighty blast cut the transmission and lit up the dark, glowing orange. The alien vessel had been destroyed.

Janeway turned to Chakotay with a look of horror and confusion upon her face.

"Lifesigns?" The Captain said weakly.

"None," a young man said, opposite Tuvok.

"Harry, scan for any other Hirogen vessels in the sector."

For a brief moment Harry thought she was talking to him, then he realised she was facing the young officer opposite Tuvok, in the top right corner of the bridge. He was a quite short Chinese man with short black hair.

Captain Janeway put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a rest. Harry…Harry Kim sorry, take him to the guest quarters."

He nodded and led Harry out of the room. As they stood in the turbo lift, Harry was still thinking about the ship. How many people were on there? The officer brought him out of his thoughts.

"So what part of Earth do you come from?"

"Er…London, England."

"I've never been there myself, although I've seen plenty of holodeck programs." Seeing Harry's confused face he added, "they're kind of simulations, replications of the real thing."

Harry nodded. He wasn't in the mood for conversation although the idea seemed intriguing. They walked through the crowded corridors of the ship until they reached double doors. Harry Kim entered and gestured for Harry to follow.

"This," he said, walking over to machine built into the wall, "is a replicator. Simply say what you want and it can make it for you. Try it. Anything, a drink, food…"

"Erm…can I have a Butterbeer?" He asked it, feeling stupid talking to a hunk of metal in the wall.

A cool female voice came from it, "Unable to comply. Please restate request."

"Sorry, can I have er…a chocolate milkshake then?"

He looked down to see a chocolate milkshake in a tall glass complete with straw appear out of thin air. He gave a small smile.

"Well, if you need anything, you can contact us using this," Harry Kim pointed to a button on another computer. "This activates the com system. Just ask for Neelix. OK? I better get back to the bridge."

"OK, thanks," Harry replied.

Harry finished the milkshake and collapsed on the bed. It had certainly been an…eventful day. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of Ron and Hermione. They were dead, everyone her knew. He drifted off to sleep and for the first time in years, had a peaceful, dreamless sleep…

TBC…


	5. Investigation

Chapter 5 

Kathryn looked out at the view screen. _There was no debris…no survivors. Whatever had destroyed this ship had been powerful - maybe a particle weapon of some sort._

"Captain, there appears to be no damage to the ship," reported Tuvok.

For a moment she thought she had misheard. "What?"__

"Our shield's are at maximum…and there appears to be no damage - as if the battle never took place. Our sensor readings appeared to be faulty."

"And that's not all, during that attack someone downloaded our entire database," added Chakotay.

She gave them both an exasperated look and slumped into her Captain's chair. "So…there was no ship?"

"Apparently not," said Tuvok.

"Then what was that? And how did they make the ship shake?"

Harry Kim appeared on the bridge and took his post.

"Tuvok I'm putting you in charge of this investigation."

"There's an investigation?" He replied.

"There is now. I want to know what the hell went on here."

Harry looked at her blankly then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and Chakotay," she said, "fill Ensign Kim in on what he's missed. I'll be in my ready room."

The next day Harry Potter stretched his arms in his bed and looked up expecting the drapes of his four-poster at Hogwarts. Instead he woke up to ceiling of grey plastic. The events of the previous day dawned on him once again as he rolled out of bed and walked through the double doors, not knowing exactly where he was going. He wanted to get off the ship. Maybe he could steal it. _OK, now I'm just being stupid. _His thoughts were interrupted as he collided with an officer in the corridor.

"Oh, sh…sorry, I wasn't corridor." 

The man stared at him then laughed. 

"No, sorry I meant I wasn't looking properly, I'm kinda tired," Harry mumbled. 

"No problem," the man replied with a grin, "I'm Tom Paris. Do you want to get a bite to eat, my shift doesn't start until 0700 hours."

Harry's eyes widened. _Jeez, no wonder I'm so out of it. 0700 hours? 7 o' clock in the morning? I've only had a couple hours' sleep…_

"Oh…sure. Thanks."

They set off along the corridors. Harry desperately wanted to see the Captain. Had she found a way for him to get off the ship? They arrived in the Mess Hall shortly afterwards and sat down at a table near the large window. Harry stared out into the black wondering if he'd ever get home…

"Hello Tom! Harry! What can I get you?" The voice was that of the alien Neelix. 

Harry ordered a cup of coffee hoping it would wake him up a bit.

"Dear, dear, you don't want to become a coffee addict. Next thing you know you'll be Captain of a Starship with an unhealthy fixation for discovery," joked Tom Paris, grinning at Neelix.

Harry looked up and yawned. _OK, that probably looked really rude._

"You know what would cheer you up? A bit of racing on the Holodeck," Tom said.

"Oh, I can't drive…what about Quidditch? No, sorry that's stupid."

"No, no, what's that?"

"It's a Wizard sport, kind of like basketball but played on broomsticks."

"Wow, sounds like the ultimate sport. I can have the program up and running by 1600 hours. Meet me then in Holodeck two and you can show me how to play. And while you're at it, you wouldn't mind filling me in on 20th Century Earth would you? It's one of my obsessions."

"Oh dear God," a voice from behind him said. He looked round to see a young woman standing there rolling her eyes at Tom and shaking her head. She was slim and pretty but had strange markings on her face. They were thin ridges, which went from her nose outwards, up her forehead.

"Good morning to you too," said Tom. "Harry, this is B'Elanna."

He nodded and smiled to her.

Tom Paris was easy to talk to and determined to cheer Harry up. He joked a lot, which reminded him of Fred and George especially when he gloated about his various pranks pulled on Tuvok, the Chief of Security. He told him a lot about the people on Voyager and what had happened to get them stranded in an unexplored region of Space.

"Tom, there's a staff meeting about to start in my ready room and can you have Harry Potter come along too?" A voice said seemingly coming from nowhere.

"We'll be right there, Captain," Tom replied.

A few minutes later Harry sat in a room containing little but a large oval table and chairs, the top at which the Captain sat. There were also other officers present. Chakotay (who Tom had told him was the First Officer), B'Elanna (the Chief Engineer), Neelix, Tuvok, Tom, Harry, the Doctor and a woman Harry had previously not encountered. She was extremely beautiful, with blonde hair tied behind her head but her face had strange metal objects affixed to it. One around her left eye and a star shaped piece imbedded in the skin near her right ear.

Once everyone had settled down, the Captain cleared her throat…

TBC…

Author's note: Ah we all knew it was coming! Tom Paris playing Quidditch lol. This is my first fanfic so please review! I'd really appreciate any tips! Thanks!


	6. Theories

Chapter 6 

"First matter, the investigation into the destruction of the Hirogen ship. Tuvok?"

Tuvok stood to speak and walked to a computer on the wall. "The ship we encountered was a projection, originating from planet's surface - here," he displayed a map on the screen and located the position. "The jolts experienced by the ship seemed to be caused by short bursts from a repulsor beam, fired at random intervals, also originating from the surface. We are still unable to confirm living organisms on the planet's surface. This could be an automated program or their life signs could be masked."

The Captain continued to frown and stare at the screen. After a few seconds of silence she nodded and stood up and leant on the back of her chair.

"And if there is someone down there what do they want? …Can we send an Away Team?"

"Unlikely. The atmosphere is Y class and we wouldn't be able to transport down there with all the radiation interference. We could use the Delta Flyer," said Harry Kim.

"Do you think the shields could withstand an environment like that?"

"We could use Borg-enhanced multi-spectral shielding to withstand the pressures. I could have the Flyer ready by 1500 hours." This was the blonde woman who spoke.

"You've got until 1400 hours," the Captain said. _Well, she's not very demanding is she?_ "Now, second…Mr Potter's arrival."

Harry felt sick. He looked up to find everyone staring at him except Tuvok, who had returned to his place around the table, now deep in thought.

"Suggestions?" The Captain asked.

Tuvok spoke, "We have confirmed that somehow he was transported through time and Space. We cannot rule out sabotage, Captain."

"Maybe it was simply an accident. It could have been a shockwave which fractured space-time, and Harry could simply have been in the wrong place at the wrong time," B'Elanna said.

"Unlikely," said Tuvok, "the odds on him appearing on Voyager and not in the middle of Space are slim to none. It is logical to presume that someone wanted to Harry here and now in an attempt to possibly to alter their future. It may only be a hunch Captain but I stand by my suspicions."

"And I said I'd pay more attention to your hunches, Tuvok," the Captain said.

Harry swallowed hard. _Sabotage? Someone wanted him in the future - but why? Or maybe someone simply wanted him out of the past._

"Harry," the Captain spoke, "do you have anything to say?"

He thought.

"Well it could have been Voldemort. Maybe he thought this was the only way to get rid of me…"

"Again, unlikely, Captain. It is more likely to be someone in this time or the future, who travelled back. People from the pre-warp eras in the 20th Century lack the ability to fracture space-time and cause time-travel effects," Tuvok said.

"Agreed," the Captain said.

"But Voldemort's really powerful, maybe he used magic," Harry said quickly.

"But again, why here?" B'Elanna added.

The Captain spoke again, "All we can do is theorize at the moment. Do you think this has anything to do with whatever's happening on the surface?"

"Could be, but there's no real link," B'Elanna said.

"You know who it could be? Q. Sound's like something he'd do if he was bored - send a famous Wizard from the 20th Century to Voyager and see how we cope," added Tom.

"I'm not dismissing that idea either. At the moment we haven't really got any real leads on this," the Captain sighed. "Harry, do you remember anything unusual happening before you apparated, or while you apparated?"

"Erm…not really, no. Captain? Can you tell me what happened to the Wizards?" 

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged looks. She sighed and began, "After you disappeared they were nearly all wiped out by Voldemort and his followers, and he died shortly afterwards. Nobody really knows why he died." She shrugged. "Our knowledge of the ancient wizarding world is not…perfect."

Harry thought. _Maybe the prophecy was wrong…'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_' _That was what the prophecy had said…I never killed Voldemort, and Voldemort never killed me…so how did he die? Was it Dumbledore? Was the prophecy wrong? Was he finally human enough to die?_

"And Harry," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"I…," she looked around the room with a pained expression, "I would like a word with you when I return."

Harry looked down at the table and nodded. _Why can't she just tell me now?_

"Tuvok, B'Elanna, Seven - you're with me on this Away Mission," the Captain commanded.

"Captain, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go. I'll lead the Away Team," Chakotay objected.

"Chakotay, you're not my mother," she replied before walking out the room.

TBC…


	7. Aldrais VI

Chapter 7 

Kathryn stood with her arms folded surveying Seven of Nine's work on the Flyer. She tapped her foot impatiently and bit her lip. She was more concerned about how she was to tell Harry the news than the Away Mission. But as Captain it was her duty and she knew she must carry it out.

"Captain," Seven reported, "we are ready."

"Then let's go," Kathryn replied determinedly.

A few minutes later the four crewmembers were exiting the shuttle bay doors. They approached the planet's atmosphere steadily, waiting for the impact. When it came, there was a tremendous shift and the crewmembers were tossed off of their seats. They travelled further into the atmosphere through the thick clouds of gases.

There was another jolt and Kathryn gripped the console in front of her.

"Port thrusters offline, Captain," reported Seven of Nine.

"Compensate," she replied.

"This is the one occasion when I really wish Tom were here," B'Elanna muttered, while frantically trying to re-route power and steady the shuttle.

They made an unsteady landing, narrowly missing a cliff face on the planet's surface. The landscape was mountainous and the ground dusty. The sky was a red colour, swirling with black and purple clouds of gases. B'Elanna had a large cut running down her right cheek and Kathyrn had a bruised knee (although she said nothing – what kind of a Captain would she be if she admitted to pain?) but otherwise they were unharmed.

They stepped out of the damaged shuttle, each of them wearing an environmental suit.

"I suggest two of you try to establish communication with Voyager. B'Elanna, Seven get to work on that. Tuvok and I will search the area…" Kathryn started.

She was interrupted by crunching noise from behind a large boulder directly in front of the party. Before Kathyrn could target her phaser there were three shots from the left of the boulder, striking down Tuvok, B'Elanna and Seven. Kathryn barely had time to seek cover before a sharp pain hit her chest and she fell to the dusty ground…

Harry sat in front of the screen scanning through the rows of data. A picture of him stared back. They had every detail right – his scruffy black hair, his bright green eyes and of course the famous lightning bolt-shaped scar he bore on his forehead. Harry ran his finger over it, vaguely remembering the times it had stung and that he would gladly endure that pain to be home. 

Harry brought his attention back to the screen as he searched to find out how the wizards had been killed. He deeply hoped it wasn't true. _But he could return home soon. Whatever got me here must be able to get me back and I could change the future…none of this would happen…_

He read through everything twice, half of it not sinking in. What Captain Janeway had said was true. There was no explanation for Voldemort's death…Harry had disappeared – '…apparated off the face of the earth…' _Got that right._

Harry looked up to the food replicator as his stomach gave a loud, unpleasant grumble. He stood up and made his way to the machine and stood, staring at the ceiling wondering what to get. _Something hot…_

 "Bangers and mash," he said slowly.

"Unable to comply. Please restate request," the voice replied.

"Er…sausages and mashed potato," Harry said feeling a bit stupid.

"Unable to comply. Please restate request."

Harry sighed angrily, kicked the wall and flopped on the bed. He buried his head in the pillow once more and he soon drifted off to sleep…

TBC…


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8 

_A middle-aged woman wearing large glasses sat in (what was undoubtedly Albus Dumbledore's) office sobbing and sniffing; her shawls draping haphazardly off her shoulders, damp with tears. _

_Dumbledore's office was spectacular. Every inch of the high, stone walls was covered either with some incredible magical object or a portrait containing previous Headteachers of Hogwarts. The ceiling reached far above her head and large stained glass windows dominated the space behind the great oak desk._

_The door creaked opened behind the sobbing woman and Dumbledore entered the room. He drifted over to the desk and sat down, his face calm._

_"D-dumbledore," the woman squeaked._

_"Sybill, I have arranged for your sleeping quarters to be arranged and your luggage to be unpacked," he replied calmly._

_"No no, Dumbledore. I don't want to be a bother."_

_"You are no bother Sybill. I wish for you to remain here at Hogwarts. I also do not wish for Professor Umbridge to get the satisfaction of removing one of my teachers," he said with a smile._

_Sybill, however did not smile. Her eyes were wide and glazed, her mouth moved slowly but no sound came out except a rush of air. Then she spoke in a harsh voice:_

"As the seventh month dies… the mark doth join these powers… no one can live without the other…as the bond grows ever stronger…"

Harry woke with a jolt, his scar burning, in a cold sweat. _What the hell was that about? _Harry got on his feet unsteadily. He was shaking and his head was pounding. 

"Computer, what's the time?" he asked, panting.

"The current time is 1500 hours 52 minutes," replied the cool, female voice.

He leant against a wall to steady himself while he hastily got dressed and exited the quarters. _Oh God, I've got that Quidditch thing in a minute. _Harry quickened his pace. He was heading to the Mess Hall. He wanted something to eat and drink first - he was starving. He stumbled through the corridors, his vision slightly blurred, muttering sorry as he dodged people and frequently bumping right into them. He stepped through the doors…

"Harry!" shouted someone from the back of the room.

Harry spotted Tom Paris and head off towards him.

"You up for the holodeck at 1600? Are you OK? You look kinda ill, maybe you should see the Doctor," he said.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit tired," Harry replied whilst rubbing his temples.

Harry had a bowl of tomato soup, which was unpleasantly sweet. He looked up in-between mouthfuls and glanced at what Tom Paris was reading.

"It's a letter from my dad. He's a Starfleet admiral back on Earth," he explained.

"I thought you were years from home?"

"Yeah but we've established two-way communication with Earth and they can also send a certain amount of data each month in a DataStream. It's been a while since I've heard from him."

Harry glanced around the room. It seemed other members of the crew had also received letters from home. Harry Kim stood in the corner smiling at the padd held in his hand. Harry sighed deeply and turned back to his soup. He swirled his spoon around and discovered a lump of skin floating around. _There goes my appetite…_

"You ready for Quidditch Harry?" Tom asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure."

Kathryn awoke propped against a cold, stone wall; her chest aching and her knee throbbing. She looked around to find herself in a small box room with a force field in place instead on the opposing wall. She looked around to see B'Elanna unconscious beside her and Seven and Tuvok in conversation in a corner. They hadn't realised Kathryn had awoken. She stood up unsteadily and walked towards them, quickly glancing outside the room past the force field. There was no-one present, only a large computer console and (possibly a weapons') locker. 

She walked over to Seven and Tuvok and asked, "Care to fill me in?"

"Captain. We were unaware you had regained consciousness," Seven replied

"Have you seen our captor or captors?"

"Yes," it was Tuvok who spoke this time, "we have been…acquainted…"

Seven took a deep breath and looked away.

Kathryn raised her eyebrows at Tuvok and he went on.

"They are the Vaadwaur."

Kathryn felt her eyebrows go even higher as if they might disappear into her hair as her face changed into an expression of disbelief. The Voyager crew had encountered the Vaadwaur in stasis in an underground chamber about a year ago, when they set down on a planet while hiding from the Turei. Voyager had been pulled into a subspace corridor, which they claimed belonged to them and the Turei were unwilling to let Voyager use the corridors and insisted that they remove all sensor data from their database. The Vaadwaur had been in stasis for around 900 years and their limited amount of ships and their weapons were outdated. They asked Voyager for help in escaping the Turei who had by now arranged several ships around the planet. Instead of being helped by Voyager, Gaul and several others agreed that they should seize Voyager as their ships were outdated. The last time Kathryn had seen them was retreating into the subspace corridors.

B'Elanna drew a quick breath from behind the others as she took her and away from the wound on her cheek. She stood up and looked at them.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

Before Kathryn could reply someone entered the room. It was Gaul.

"Captain Janeway. I thought we might have the pleasure of meeting once again," he said sarcastically, a smirk appearing on his face.

Gaul was obviously the Vaadwaur's leader now that Gedrin had been killed.

"Yes, the pleasure is all yours I assure you," Kathryn retorted.

The smirk faded from his face as he gestured for two others to come into the room. They stood either side of the console, gripping what looked like phasers or some kind of similar weapon. Gaul stepped forward.

"Do you care to explain what exactly is going on?" Kathryn asked aggressively.

"Well we've gathered some very useful data from your ship's database. It won't be long now."

"You're still interested in getting hold of Voyager?"

"Very, yes."

"Chakotay won't give up without a fight."

"We've come a long way, Captain. Do not underestimate our power," he said, as he paced the room.

"_So have we_," Kathryn said, her face and tome of voice growing angrier. "And what do you plan on doing with us?"

Gaul seemed to get satisfaction out of seeing Kathryn this angry.

"We plan to do what we should have done last time we met. We'll put you and your crew in bio-stasis…see whether anyone is kind enough to wake _you_ after 900 years," he said with a grin.  

Kathryn glared at him with a disgusted look on her face and turned back to her colleagues as Gaul departed from the room. The two guards however, stayed. 

"Captain, our only hope is to contact Voyager," Tuvok whispered.

"Well they've taken our com-badges," Kathryn said, looking at her chest, "not that they'd be much use anyway. Nothing can get through that atmosphere."

"Except…maybe a tachyon beam. If we could get to the flyer I think we could modify it enough to send out a low frequency beam straght to Voyager. Hopefully Chakotay would take it as a cry for help."

Kathryn looked at Seven of Nine who nodded.

"Ingenious plan. The only problem is; how do you get out of here?" a voice said from behind them. The guard on the left smiled at them and left the room.

TBC…


	9. Abandoned

Chapter 9 

(Note this is all happening at around the same time from _different viewpoints_! Don't get all confused on me!)

"Captain!" a whisper came from her left.

Kathryn opened her eyes and looked up to see B'Elanna looking at her from across the room. Kathryn stood up and walked over to her.

"I think I have a way of getting the forcefield down," she informed Kathryn.

"How?"

"These controls use bio-neural circuitry. If I could inject Seven's nanoprobes into the circuits it should disrupt it enough to lower the forcefield."

She nodded and said, "Well…why can't you?"

B'Elanna hesitated then frowned at her. "They've taken Seven."

Kathryn looked around the room and saw that B'Elanna was indeed right. As soon as she set her eyes upon the guarded doorway Gaul entered, looking rather smug.

"What have you done with Seven, Gaul?" B'Elanna said menacingly.

"For me to know an for you to find out, my dear. Hmmm…I think I'll launch another attack on Voyager," he muttered cheerfully, trying to anger the Captain. But Kathryn kept her composure and lifted her head back, looking not the slightest bit interested. 

"What's the point? We know they're only holographic projections, _Gaul_," B'Elanna spat.

"B'Elanna…" Kathryn said softly, trying to calm her.

But Gaul interrupted, "Oh no, not another hologram. This time…this time the real thing."

Harry walked into the Holodeck to find himself on a great International standard sized Quidditch pitch. The grass and leaves crunched below his feet. Judging by the temperature and scenery it was late autumn. He stared awestruck for a few moments before Tom Paris cleared his throat and spoke.

"So do you want to get started?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry. Sure."

Harry picked up the broom beside him - it was a Firebolt. It felt good to feel something familiar to him. For one brief moment he thought he was home. He mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground then hovered about 5m above. Tom – looking slightly apprehensive – did the same. He pushed off the ground lightly and slowly rose into the air towards Harry. He was slightly wobbly and did manage to get hit by the quaffle but Harry thought he was doing reasonably well.

In an hour Harry had explained the basic rules of Quidditch and they were practising passing and scoring. They made a few minor adjustments to the program (for example the hoops at each end of the pitch were too large).

"Um…Harry? A little help?"

Harry woke up from his daydream to find Tom dangling off his broom, 20m above the ground. Harry burst out laughing before flying over to help him.

They exited the holodeck at around 2100 hours. Tom head off to the Mess Hall to try and convince Harry Kim and a few others to try Quidditch while Harry planned on heading back to his quarters; before something shook the ship hard. Harry stumbled and tripped over someone's foot but luckily his hands broke his fall. He picked himself up from the ground and – steadying himself on the wall, jogged back to his quarters.

"Shields at 62%!" Harry Kim reported.

"Lock phasers. Fire when ready," shouted Chakotay.

"Commander? Are you sure? They could be false sensor readings."

"Do it. Better to be safe than sorry."

The first shot hit but caused minimal damage. Chakotay frowned as he looked at the view screen.

"The Vaadwaur," Tuvok said, also rather taken aback.

"And it looks like our friends have made some improvements."

Another fire from the Vaadwaur ship.

"Evasive manoeuvres!"

"Commander; the weapons signature is…Hirogen," Tuvok stated.

Another jolt.

"Return fire! Photon Torpedoes full spread!" Chakotay turned to Tuvok. "They've started assimilating other species' technology just like the Borg."

"It is reasonable to assume so, Commander."

It didn't take long to realise that Voyager's weapons had little effect. They couldn't retreat and just leave the Away Team on the surface…could they?

"Commander! Our shields aren't going to hold much longer!" shouted Harry Kim over the noise as a panel exploded behind him.

Chakotay thought, his head aching.

"Commander!"

"GO. WARP 9."

Kathryn looked horror-struck at the screen as she saw Voyager being almost blown to pieces and retreat.

Gaul walked over to her and said, very satisfied, "Well it looks as if your crew has abandoned you, Captain."

"They'll be back," Kathryn replied.

"And be defeated again? Admit it Captain, your no match. Not anymore. We've…evolved," he whispered bringing his head closer towards the force field. He gave a quick smirk and left the room as Kathryn, weak and tired, sank to the floor against the wall and buried her head in her knees, helpless…

TBC…


End file.
